


Prequel Trio HCs

by burnt-ghost-toast (worldsbestzombie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, hcs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldsbestzombie/pseuds/burnt-ghost-toast
Summary: A collection of different scenarios with the Prequel Trio: Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padmé.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Prequel Trio HCs

**Obi-Wan:**

  * He is used to the glazed over eyes, he remembers them well from Anakin’s childhood, so he knows when you’ve begun to shut yourself off. In situations like this he’ll pull back. It isn’t his goal to push you into a corner.
  * Obi-Wan is quick to notice something is off. I mean, with Anakin as a padawan you have to be good at picking up mood shifts
  * Speaking of which: ~~parenting~~ training Anakin has taught Obi-Wan a lot about caring for another person, so when you’re ready to let Obi-Wan in he’ll be there with tea and advice
  * However he isn’t the most emotionally open person (let’s be real the Code and Order dominate this man’s life)
  * **_There are very few open and honest conversations. Attachments are bad and lead down a path Obi-Wan doesn’t want to follow, but on the rare occasion Obi-Wan can pull back from this black and white view of attachment you can see a softer side of him_**



His touch lingers longer than it should, his gaze soft and eyes full of longing. It would be so easy to reach out and capture his lips in a kiss.

Maybe this will be the day he allows himself to give into his desires. Maybe, just this once, Obi-Wan Kenobi can exist beyond the Jedi Order.

  * Because, despite his best efforts, Obi-Wan is someone with attachments and love in his heart.
  * **_In public you may not be able to expect much:_**



He places his hand on your shoulder and gives you a rare smile

“Good job today.” 

  * But in private, if you ask, he’ll give what he can while still abiding by the Code.
  * He’s big on meditation. It gives you both a chance to clear your minds and enjoy each other’s presence without having to talk
  * If your sadness manifests more as anger then he’d suggest some hand-to-hand training so you can let out that frustration in a contained environment.
  * You’re never obligated to tell him something, but he makes an effort to listen and lend you strength when you need it.



**Anakin Skywalker:**

  * Anakin would probably take the longest of the prequel trio to figure out something was wrong
  * This boy is sweet and so intelligent, but he’s got a lot going on and between trying to prove himself at every turn and dealing with his own feelings of inadequacy it can be hard to notice the shifts in your own personality.
  * It would be hard for Anakin to believe that there was something about yourself that you didn’t like. To him, you are an incredibly competent and talented person. The thought of you feeling as inadequate as he sometimes does unsettles him.
  * **_No matter the problem he’d be the one trying to solve it:_**



Worried about training or class work? No problem, Anakin will train with you daily and help quiz you.

Someone is bothering you? He will not hesitate to get involved, whether it be speaking or fighting on your behalf, he’ll do it.

Insecure about your appearance? He won’t stop showering you in complements until you smile and say something kind about yourself.

  * Point is, if you are sad, _cheering you up will become Anakin’s sole focus_. His kindness and dedication to others knows no bounds.
  * He isn’t afraid to be affectionate with you if that’s what you need
  * **_And oh boy, get ready for the cheesiest lines in the galaxy. Anakin can’t flirt to save his life, but he’s so enduring you can’t help but adore him_**



“I’d walk through an ocean of sand if it meant you were my oasis.” ~~“Um, when you say ‘ocean of sand’ do you just mean desert?”~~

“Your smile alone could fuel all of Coruscant.”

  * Your relationship with Anakin, romantic or platonic, would be one of mutual love and validation. You both prop each other up and help the other see what makes them special.
  * There is strength in love, and while the Order and cynics may disagree, the bond you share with Anakin does not ever subtract from who each of you are. 



**Padmé Amidala:**

  * **_Padmé is a political leader. When she asks if you’re okay she’ll know if you weren’t being completely truthful. If she didn’t she wouldn’t have lasted very long in the Senate_**



“Are you alright?” Padmé would ask after noticing your dejected expression during a particularly long and fruitless meeting.

“I’m fine.” 

She frowns, noticing how your smile doesn’t quite reach your eyes, “are you sure?”

  * **_And at this point one of two things happen:_**



You break, giving way to the aches that have been plaguing you while Padmé listens carefully, and when the tears finally fall she’ll take you in her arms and just hold you until your breathing steadies.

Or you double down and Padmé allows you to have your way until you’re ready.

  * She isn’t one to share her own suffering, so if you’re not ready to talk she won’t force the issue, but she will make her presence felt so you know that you’re not alone.
  * Padmé understands what it’s like to feel helpless and like you have no control over your own life. When you’re feeling this way she’ll take you to a spa and rent out a private room just for the two of you.
  * She’ll go through all the bath oils and lotions with you, allowing you to smell each one as she explains the different properties each oil can help with. You add whatever you like and the two of you bathe together
  * Bottles of your favorite bath oils and lotions are sent to your quarters to enjoy whenever you feel like treating yourself.
  * Padmé hosts sleepovers for the two of you and her handmaidens to bond and de-stress. Those girls love Padmé and by extension come to love you because when you’re around Padmé her loyal handmaidens aren’t far behind
  * And it works out because your circle of friends just got exponentially bigger and that's just that many more people you can rely on
  * The group all love to pamper you. 
  * If your hair is long enough, one of the other women would braid it, and then face masks are applied before bed.
  * Padmé is a gifted public speaker and diplomat. She is strictly against violence and always tries to settle issues peacefully. If someone was giving you trouble or just made you uncomfortable she’d do what she could to get them reassigned or offer to leave the room with you if you needed the space. 
  * She also has no problem denouncing another senators' abhorrent behavior publicly. Padmé will use whatever power she possesses to make things right.
  * Her handmaidens are also there to back you up when Padmé can’t. If anyone was giving you problems you know you would have a force of badass women ready to back you.
  * If you feel unheard she’ll ask what you want to do about the situation and make sure you get a chance to speak your mind. Your voice matters to Padmé and she will lend you all she has to help you.




End file.
